


The Story Continues

by AJenno



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: A glimpse into the future for alternate universe Malec. Seriously, this is fluff and boys in love, ha.





	The Story Continues

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for http://alexander-banelightwood.tumblr.com/ I hope you like this glimpse into Malec in the future from the alternate universe they showed us in the show!

“This is important, Izzy. I need to make this a priority.”

“Okay, okay.” Izzy held up her hands to her currently pacing non-stop brother. “Look, every date you’ve planned so far has gone well. Why are you nervous about this one?”

Alec stopped, running a hand through his hair before sighing. “This is our six-month anniversary. It means something to him and it means something to me as well. I want this to go well.”

“Okay but if this goes really well, how will you up the game even more when you hit the one-year mark?” Alec gave Izzy a look and she bit her lip. “I mean, I have complete and total faith in you?”

Alec let out a very heartfelt sigh. “Izzy.”

“Right. Okay, let’s figure something out. You’re the best planner I know. You’re going to kick ass at this.”

 

“Clary, this is ridiculous. I know how to dress myself.”

“I’m on orders. Izzy told me I’m to help you pick your outfit for tonight.”

“Izzy also knows I’m perfectly capable of choosing my own clothes.”

Clary rolled her eyes but continued to look through Magnus’ closet. After a moment, she grinned, pulling out a checkered blazer. “Ooh this one looks good. It’s different from the others in here.”

“That’s because Alec bought it for me.” Magnus murmured, sitting down in a chair, giving up on fighting Clary over this. Ten minutes later, his outfit was chosen (And with approval from Izzy via video chat) and Clary was smiling at him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Nervous. I shouldn’t be. It’s a date, like any other date.”

“For an anniversary, the big old six-month mark. When Jace and I hit that anniversary we spent the night....And now you’re looking at me like I’m crazy.”

“Why are you trying to make me nervous? Are you doing this on purpose?”

Clary laughed, squeezing Magnus’ shoulder before checking her watch. “Ooh, I have to go. I have a double date with Jace, Simon, and Izzy. You going to be okay?”

Magnus smiled at her and nodded. “Yes Biscuit, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, good luck. Call me if you need anything!” She said before waving, heading out the door.

Magnus stood where he was for a moment, looking at the outfit he was going to wear that evening. When was an appropriate time to tell one’s boyfriend that one was a Warlock? He didn’t need to use his magic, not really. But it was a part of him and since the other Clary had helped awaken it in him again, it felt like a piece of him that had been missing for so long was back. He wanted to tell Alec the truth. A part of him, deep down inside, knew he could trust Alec, and he wanted so badly to tell him. But when was the right time? With a sigh, he got up to get ready.

 

Magnus arrived a few minutes late at the restaurant that night and quickly headed inside. He was surprised at the lack of people but hating to make people wait, he went up to the hostess. “Good evening. I have a reservation. I’m here with Alexander Lightwood.”

The woman looked down at her chart and frowned. “And what is your name, Sir?”

“Ah, Magnus Bane.”

She looked at her chart some more. “I’m sorry Sir, I don’t see your name on the list.”

“What? But I…” And then Magnus heard it, faint, but still, there was definitely a snicker. He looked up to see the woman biting her lip against a smile and Alec standing in the background with a smile. “He put you up to this?”

The woman finally smiled and nodded. “Yes Sir. I am sorry.”

Magnus chuckled. “He’s a bit of a brat but he’s cute, so I forgive him.”

She laughed. “Good. If you’ll follow me, I’ll lead you both to your table.” She murmured and turned with menus in hand. She passed Alec but before Magnus could pass Alec too, Alec snagged Magnus’ hand, squeezing it for a moment before they followed the woman. 

When they were seated Magnus opened his mouth to speak, and quickly shut it closed again when Alec leaned forward to kiss him. “Hi.” Alec said with a grin and Magnus felt his cheeks flush.

“Good evening, Alec. Is it me or is there a very distinct lack of people here tonight?”

“Ah.” Alec gave Magnus a suspiciously sneaky smile before he ordered them drinks. When the waiter was out of sight again, Alec continued. “That’s because I rented out the whole restaurant for us two.”

“You.” Magnus stopped, speechless. It took him a minute or so, but he finally found his words again. “You rented out this entire place just for us? Why?”

Alec frowned, seeing the genuine surprise on Magnus’ face, before he reached forward to take Magnus’ hands in his. “Because I wanted this to be a special night for us. And this is just the start.”

“Alec.” Magnus smiled. “You continue to surprise me.”

“In good ways, I hope.” 

“Always.” Magnus murmured, feeling love swell within him for the man in front of him.

 

Dinner was an experience, especially since the chef had prepared a special menu just for the two of them. As they ate their way through the courses, they caught up on their week and Magnus’ smile, when Alec told him about winning his latest archery competition, was wide enough to make his cheeks hurt. 

After dessert was eaten and they were bid warm goodbyes, Alec looped his arm through Magnus’, getting them both into a cab. “One more spot for the night.”

“Do I get a hint?”

“Not even one.” Alec teased, and Magnus rolled his eyes, but settled into his seat, leaning his head against Alec’s shoulder.

When they arrived at their destination, Alec had Magnus close his eyes, as he helped him out of the cab. “Keep them closed for another minute.” Alec instructed and led Magnus inside a building. After a moment, he stopped. “Okay, open your eyes.”

Magnus did and blinked as he looked around. His eyes widened when he realized where they were, and he faced Alec. “Tiffany and Co?”

Now Alec looked nervous, but he nodded. “Yes. It’s our six-month anniversary. I wanted to do something different, really make this memorable. What better way than to let you pick out something just for you. I could have done it, and picked well mind you, but it feels more important if you do it. Maybe that sounds foolish or perhaps—” Magnus interrupted Alec with a quick kiss.

“Thank you.” Magnus said then cleared his throat. “Will you help me narrow down choices though?”

Alec laughed but nodded. “Of course.”

 

The dreams Magnus had were peculiar. They sometimes had demons and memories of a Shadow World that didn’t exist in this period now, but he still saw vividly in said dreams. And it bothered him that on this particular night, after all the wonderful events of the evening with Alec, one of those dreams woke him, and kept him awake. He carefully slipped out of bed so as to not wake Alec, belting his robe before moving into the kitchen to brew some tea. There had to be a spell, one that would erase or alter memories. Because the more he thought about his dreams, the more he felt ready to tell Alec the truth.

When his tea was ready, Magnus lifted the cup to take a sip, and almost dropped it at the voice behind him. “Can’t sleep?”

“Alec.” Magnus turned, smiling at the rumpled look of his boyfriend. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Alec shook his head. “Bed got cold without you in it. Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?”

“Sort of. Just woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep, hence the tea.” Magnus held up said cup before he smiled again. “Would you like a cup too?”

“No, thank you.” Alec hesitated for a moment before he decided the hell with it and went for it. “I think we need to talk.”

Magnus looked perplexed but nodded. “Alright. Balcony?”

Alec nodded and the two of them headed outside. As they stood, looking out at the city before them, Alec spoke up. “I haven’t exactly been honest with you, Magnus. And I think it’s time for the truth.”

Magnus frowned, facing his boyfriend. “What are you talking about?”

“I know what you really are. You’re not human, not like me. You’re more. You’re a warlock.”

“Alec.” Magnus was completely baffled and for a moment, he debated on bluffing. He had gotten used to lying to people when he needed to. Instead, in the end, he simply asked, “How do you know?”

“I’ve been having dreams, ever since a week after I met you. They didn’t make sense at first. But the more I had them, the more I realized that I was getting a glimpse into another world, one where there was another me, but a lot more powerful and not quite so human.” When Alec noted Magnus was without words, he continued. “I wanted to play it off, thinking I was perhaps working too hard. But then I saw you, the you from the other world, and I made a realization. I was getting a glimpse into that world because you and I are connected, having the same type of dreams. I don’t want to scare you by talking about emotions, but I figured out the biggest part of our connection. The reason the dreams are becoming more vivid is because of love.”

“Love?”

“Yes.” Alec smiled. “I recently figure it out, you know. The fact that I love you and that it terrifies me to even admit that because I don’t want to scare you away. But it’s all true. I love you and that love is part of the reason we can see into the other world in our dreams. Their love, the other us, it’s so strong, it transcends dimensions. And when I realized I was in love with you, everything became so clear. So, I don’t know much about magic, but I do know that I accept you for everything you are, as long as you let me love you.”

Now Magnus let out an exasperated sigh before he grabbed Alec’s face, and pulled him in for a hard kiss. “You idiot. Of course, I love you too. And if you’re willing to listen, I can tell you all about what I really am and everything I come from.”

Alec stared at Magnus for a long moment before he nodded. “Tell me everything…”


End file.
